


Оборотень

by yzarga



Series: Русалка [2]
Category: Stranniki - Kira Izmailova
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Romance, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-16 00:03:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14152293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yzarga/pseuds/yzarga
Summary: По округе ходят слухи про оборотня





	Оборотень

Оторваться от Дарвальда было невозможно. От жадного, умелого, щедрого рта, рук, крепких, цепких, знающих, откровенных слов, отзывчивого тела.  
— Ты куда? — спросил Марстен, отчаянно не желая выпускать его из объятий.  
— Ополоснуться. И вообще уже пора идти.  
Дарвальд отстранился неохотно и медленно, погладил плечи Марстена, живот и бедра, которые совсем недавно стискивали его ребра, и наконец поднялся.  
— Раз так, я с тобой в ванную не пойду, — заявил Марстен, широко потягиваясь.  
— Почему это? — Дарвальд разглядывал его пронзительно и откровенно, словно имел на то право — и да, имел. Право — и не только.  
Вместо ответа он получил хитрый прищур зеленых глаз, а потом Марстен провел стопой по его бедру до паха и сообщил:  
— Я буду тебя отвлекать.  
— Ужасающая угроза. — Дарвальд поймал его за пятку, пощекотал свод стопы и подлым образом перенесся в ванную, когда Марстен попытался его пнуть.  
Смех обоих вторил друг другу, разделенный прикрытой дверью. Марстен потянулся ещё раз и сел на постели, чувствуя себя бодрым, свежим и отменно отдохнувшим, хотя спать последнее время приходилось мало за бесконечными совместными вылазками по магическим аномалиям Джаварии, попытками угнаться за энергичным Дарвальдом, которого теперь приходилось ловить и притормаживать, и телесной близостью. Вот в последнем Дарвальд соглашался не спешить, и изучение друг друга увлекало не меньше любых аномалий. Жизнь сделала крутой финт, и Марстена уносило всё дальше от привычного: он указывал Дарвальду на ошибки и тащил отдыхать; стало скучно ждать от возлюбленного друга решений, и он стал больше сам предлагать, выбирать, договариваться — и наслаждаться удивлением. Удивлённый Дарвальд всегда казался счастливей и моложе, и его чаще удавалось уговорить на что-нибудь интересное, пока не пришёл в себя.  
Марстен прислушался — Дарвальд продолжал увлеченно плескаться, и навряд ли его стоило ждать скоро. Последний раз потянувшись, Марстен лениво оделся, расчесался на скорую руку и, забрав волосы в привычный хвост, крутанулся перед зеркалом. Потрогал свежий засос под ухом и махнул рукой. Кому какое дело? А будут трепаться — по шее дать недолго.  
— Доброе утро, пирожки остались только с глядикой, — поприветствовала Юлька, когда Марстен вошёл в столовую. — Рыбу я тоже всю съела, ты её всё равно не любишь, а Валю не жалко.  
— Куда только лезет? — Марстен уселся напротив.  
— Всё в ум! — Юлька звонко постучала себя кулаком по лбу и вгрызлась в пирог. — Валь скоро спустится? Или уже ушёл?  
— Нет, дома, наверху в ванной плещется, — ответил Марстен, сам поражаясь, насколько просто получилось ответить.  
Ну, плещется и плещется. А знает Марстен об этом, потому что вышел из той же комнаты, потому что спали в одной постели. И не только спали.  
Нет, неловкости не чувствовалось, совершенно. А вот несколько дней назад — очень даже, когда Юлька с нехорошим прищуром оглядела обоих и сказала:  
— Вы по ночам что, на скрипке играете наперегонки? Или на альте?  
Опешили тогда оба.  
— Играем? — переспросил Марстен.  
— Это что, какой-то эвфемизм? — уточнил Дарвальд.  
Они переглянулись: Юлька даже с переводческим заклинанием порой выражалась непонятно.  
— Я про синяки вот тут. — Юлька показала — где. — Ударить так нельзя. Остаётся альт — скрипка для ваших рук мелковата — или засос. Но не могли же мои друзья, с которыми мы столько пережили, промолчать…  
— Муха укусила? — вяло предложил вариант Марстен.  
Дарвальд, как более опытный дипломат, немедленно схватил его за руку и сказал:  
— Ты совершенно права, Юля, мы с Марстеном не играем на скрипке, а проводим ночи вместе.  
— По-здрав-ля-ю! — отчеканила та, и инцидент на удивление оказался исчерпан — какие чудеса творит с деликатностью наличие собственного романтического интереса, хоть и делящего тебя с кораблем.  
— Есть новости от Альвира? — спросил Марстен, с содроганием вспомнив последнюю бурную встречу влюблённых.  
— Ага. Письмо прислал. Скоро причалит в вашем озерном порту, который Долгий. Привёз вам какой-то хрени целый трюм, — она скривилась: Альвир обычно очень живописно рассказывал обо всем магическом, напрочь забывая о том, что ранит воображение нежной госпожи Юлии.  
— Тебе, небось, тоже что-то везёт, — утешил Марстен. — Другую хрень, например.  
— Знал бы господин Терессо, — Дарвальд, свежий и ехидный, спустился в столовую, — как его друг и возлюбленная описывают груз ценнейших артефактов, алхимических ингредиентов и уникальных тканей, который он с риском для жизни провез через океан, кишащий пиратами и чудовищами!  
— Только ты его и ценишь, несчастного, — посочувствовал Марстен.  
— Злобные маги. Чернокнижники, — начала Юлька.  
— Что-то ты без огонька, — заметил Марстен. — Кризис жанра? Нет вдохновения?  
— Чтоб тебя падший побрал! — процедила Юлька и, заметив, как Дарвальд давит усмешку, быстро исправилась: — Семь падших!  
— Ва-аль?  
— Марстен, нет. Нерационально и утомительно.  
— Но!..  
Тут Юлька заткнула уши, и спорить стало неинтересно.  
— Кстати о всяких чудовищах, — начала она, дождавшись, пока оба начнут жевать. — Слышали сплетни про оборотня, поселившегося в здешнем озере?  
Дарвальд посмотрел на Марстена, которого всегда сильно интересовали любые чудовища, тот отрицательно покачал головой.  
— И что же он творит? — спросил Дарвальд. — Раз ко мне пока не прибежали арендаторы, то пока обходится без трупов и тяжких телесных.  
— Если вкратце, то крадет овец, портит девок и прельстивыми речами заводит рыбаков на мель. Странно, что не песнями, — удивилась Юлька.  
Марстен заинтересовался еще на овцах — ягнятину он и сам любил.  
— Может, легкие слабые?  
— Или вообще жабры, — не стала возражать Юлька. — Ну и кто-то видел, как оно сидит на камне, блестит под луной чешуей и расчесывает волосы.  
— Льняные кудри? — Дарвальд прыснул.  
— Это вряд ли, — усомнилась Юлька. — Здесь на всю округу две блондинки: Марстен да твой папа. Верио и с Изали нескучно. Марстен, ты по ночам на озере не расчесываешься?  
— Мне тоже не настолько скучно, — протянул Марстен, потом очень быстро — и как всегда неожиданно при его комплекции — перегнулся через стол и отвесил ей звонкий щелбан.  
— Эй! За что?!  
— За блондинку, — ответил безмерно довольный Марстен. — Будешь дальше обзываться — по шее дам.  
— Сломаешь. Альвиру будет тебя не хватать, Юля. И нам тоже, — грустно сообщил Дарвальд и выбрал с блюда пирожок посимпатичнее.  
— Дуболом, — буркнула Юлька и приготовилась выпрыгнуть в окно.  
— Вот так — можно, — кивнул Марстен.  
— Похвальная оценка своих способностей, — одобрил Дарвальд. — Марстен, я сегодня в Старую Варьяну. Вернусь завтра.  
— Компания нужна? — немедленно спросил Марстен, как привык, потому что не поинтересуешься — не станешь частью приключения, как бы ни отрицал Дарвальд такое определение того, что с ними случается.  
— Нет, я по старым делам, совершенно ничего нового, — последовал отказ. — Ты же?..  
Дарвальд не договорил — спасибо, вспомнил, как последний раз Марстен бесился.  
— И я найду, чем себя занять! Вон, тут наша ученица сидит, неприкаянная.  
Юльке кусок пирога пошёл не в то горло.  
— Я — кха-кха! — прикаянная! У меня с позавчерашнего, вчерашнего и вообще всё болит.  
— Чему там болеть? — удивился Марстен.  
Нет, правда: обычный физический комплекс для новичков, школьный уровень, не армейский и никакой не специальный. Побегать, попрыгать, покидать камни, поотжиматься и поприседать.  
— Всей мне болеть! Зачем, зачем я только решила, что мне оно надо? — Юлька безнадежно вздохнула и решила заесть стресс ещё одним куском бесподобного фруктового пирога.  
— Мы тебя за язык не тянули, — справедливо заметил Дарвальд, и она только с горечью покивала.  
Вопреки ожиданиям, когда некоторое время назад встал вопрос, чьей ученицей будет считаться Юлька, Марстен не самоустранился. Наоборот, настойчиво напомнил, что это он, широкой души и нереального терпения герой, учил Юльку самым азам. А Дарвальд тогда только нос воротил да твердил, что не пристало и не подобает.  
— Так учи Юлю и дальше сам, — сладко улыбнулся Дарвальд.  
Юлька с готовностью похлопала на Марстена ресницами — свежеприобретенный жест, который Дарвальда веселил, а Марстена — неизменно бросал в дрожь.  
— Юль, ты это брось! — попросил он и моляще посмотрел на Дарвальда: — Валь, я же не смогу вот так сразу. Мы можем… ну, поделить её.  
— Я вам самим что-нибудь поделю, — пригрозила Юля. — Пришивать замучаетесь!  
— Не шуми, — попросил Дарвальд и спросил: — Что ты предлагаешь?  
— Ты — теорию, я — практику?  
Таким тоном не предлагают, а просят. Причём — очень беспокоясь ответом. Дарвальд пристально посмотрел на Марстена, что-то решил и кивнул. Тот шумно выдохнул и улыбнулся.  
— Держись, Юлька, уж я тебя погоняю!  
— Я так и знала, что пожалею, зачем только согласилась? — запричитала Юля.  
— Поздно. Надо было думать, когда мы тебе на голову свалились. Точнее — этот лось здоровый.  
Марстен, вживаясь в роль играющего тренера, критически разглядывал Юльку.  
— Лучше б насмерть придавил, с концами, — пробурчала та, ёрзая на стуле. — Эй, ты чего меня щупаешь?  
— Было бы что щупать, — фыркнул Марстен, — не человек, а рыба после нереста, ничего, кроме костей. — И, игнорируя шумное возмущение подруги, пояснил мысль Дарвальду: — Она, такая дохлая, ни от кого даже убежать не успеет, если что. Надо гонять.  
Юлька мужественно сглотнула. Дарвальд похлопал её по плечу. Марстен широко улыбнулся, и с тех пор всячески разнообразил жизнь подруги, когда та попадала к ним в гости.  
~*~  
Пусть Дарвальду Марстен не признался, слухи о чудовище его по-настоящему заинтересовали. Если оборотень — почему, кстати? кто-то видел превращение? — ничего не крал и никого не жрал, то мог быть каким-то новым видом или вообще разумным. Каких только чудес не порождает насыщенный магией мир! Хотя вон, у Юльки, без всякой магии развлекались так, что туши свет.  
Марстен счёл, что пока Дарвальд мотается по своим делам, он, погоняв Юльку, вполне может не только удовлетворить собственное любопытство, но и сделать ему сюрприз, разобравшись с источником слухов — будет что рассказать и любимому другу, и подруге.  
В первую очередь стоило наведаться в пару прибрежных деревень — не таких крупных, как портовый город или город у Корявого тракта, но зажиточных и неуклонно растущих. Там торговали рыбой и мелким жемчугом, строили крепкие лодки и даже небольшие корабли для озерного судоходства и подъёма вверх по впадающим в него рекам. Конечно, по реке, что вела от озера к морю, ходили корабли помощнее, попрочнее и много вместительнее, вроде того, что купил Альвир. Ещё в тех деревнях маги-самоучки варили зелья и творили амулеты — всё на рыбно-водной основе — и в общем-то не знали бед, а когда землю выкупил Дарвальд и обеспечил отсутствие сильных штормов и ливней, народ зажил и вовсе припеваючи. Марстен в особенности их жизни не углублялся — вода и рыба, тина и запах пресноводных водорослей, гадость почище морской, — но в курсе был и периодически приезжал: погулять на праздниках, разжиться амулетом, чтобы Дарвальд не утопил под горячую руку, и пообщаться с девушками посговорчивее. Если с девушками теперь и заигрывать особо не хотелось — хотя бесстыжий Дарвальд как-то предлагал при желании найти ту, которая не против провести время втроём, — то поговорить со знакомыми, обсудить последние новости он вполне мог. Заодно, как особенно близкий друг, развеет все наверняка имеющиеся страхи насчёт свежеиспеченного падшего.  
В первой деревне, незамысловато именуемой Озерная, Марстен оказался через полтора часа. Деревенские ворота были изукрашены желто-алыми лентами, народ бегал из дома в дом, по центральной улице взад-вперед таскали столы. Марстен предположил, что угодил на чью-то свадьбу, пока мимо не пробежала стайка детворы с нарисованными огненными всполохами по щекам. Праздновали день Огня, середину лета, о которой он напрочь позабыл, по уши погруженный в любовь, наставничество и совместные проекты.  
— О, Марстен, привет! — проорал мужик в праздничной оранжевой рубахе, который тащил в охапке зло верещащего поросенка. — Сколько возьмешь за фейерверк через час после заката?  
— Если за стол посадите — даром, за два золотых, исключительно по знакомству и от моего хорошего отношения, Мирк.  
Мирк чуть не выронил поросенка.  
— Да ты же жрешь за десятерых!  
— А где ты ещё найдёшь огненного мага восьмого круга посвящения, который бы согласился работать практически за еду? — подбоченился Марстен.  
Начался старый как мир ритуал торговли. Собственно, сам Марстен торговаться никогда не умел, предпочитая или брать, как дают, или красть, если ситуация складывалась безнадёжно. А вот Дарвальд — не любил, но очень даже умел, что поражало любого, ставшего свидетелем его мастерства. Когда он сталкивался с непомерно завышенной ценой или когда у него не было подходящих денег, что частенько случалось во время их вынужденного путешествия, щедрый до меценатства Дарвальд волшебно преображался. В нём восставали все поколения знатных предков-вырожденцев и заодно — самый прижимистый оценщик из всех ломбардов Старой Варьяны. Он принимал вид наследника престола, увидевшего дохлую крысу на своем парадном камзоле, которому только безупречное воспитание не позволяет выразить гнев и отвращение, но крыса-то всё равно смердит! Продавцы или трактирщики от такого обращения зеленели, возмущались, орали или лебезили — зависело от характера, — но цену сбавляли минимум в два раза. Марстен таких высот пока не достиг, но очень к тому стремился.  
— Два золотых — это “за еду”? — возмутился Мирк. — Максимум один золотой. Максимум! Исключительно по старому знакомству.  
— Это не знакомство, а крохоборство! Курам на смех — колдовать фейерверк за один золотой. Нет, я-то наколдую, но все соседи, кого вы позвали на праздник, будут перемывать вам кости ещё несколько лет: и что мага наняли такого, раз силёнок хватило на одну чахлую вспышку, и что жлобы одни в Озерной живут. Всё припомнят, ты людей знаешь: только повод дай, по всей округе ославят.  
Вокруг них начал плавно собираться народ. В основном болели за Мирка, но нашлись те, кто счёл разумными доводы Марстена: ну кто будет выкладываться за золотой? Привлеченные скоплением людей подошли Ринла, жена деревенского старосты, и Житека, местная водная магичка за всё: знахарка, предсказательница, заклинательница, зельевар и алхимик, достигшая лишь второго круга посвящения, но хваткая и сообразительная. Женщины послушали ленивое перечисление Марстена, на что он согласен за два золотых, переглянулись и кивнули друг другу.  
— Два золотых и еда, — постановила Ринла. — И ты сейчас идешь таскать столы и скамейки.  
Марстен, который и так ожидал, что его припрягут таскать тяжести — его габариты у всех, кроме, пожалуй, Дарвальда, вызывали желание сделать из него грузчика, — легко согласился. Мирк увял и, покрепче обняв поросенка, удалился.  
Столы расставляли и накрывали до самого вечера, и шатаясь по деревне, Марстен собирал слухи о чудовище. Истории не отличались разнообразием: чудовище плескалось по ночам в озере вдали от мостков и причалов — ребятишки охотно рассказали, где именно, чудовище обладало здоровенным хвостом — общие размеры существа варьировали от полутора марстеновых роста до пяти, чудовище, не выбираясь из озера, ухитрялось красть овец, влиять на удои и сманивать девиц из отчего дома.  
— Идиоты, — высказалась Житека, краем уха услышав, что несут соседи. — Двух овец волки задрали, там типичные следы. Корова та, единственная у Кармахов, старая уже. А Виалина с ухажером своим сбежала, в Козелки. Вчера оттуда сватов к её отцу прислали.  
Деревенские, окружавшие Марстена, возмущенно загомонили.  
— А Дирен позавчера без улова вернулся!  
— Мои-то, мои ребятишки давеча видели, как оно плещется, хвостом машет. Страшное — жуть! Только подкрались поближе — напустило тумана и скрылось.  
— Ну и пусть дальше скрывается! — рявкнула Житека. — Дирену нашему пить надо меньше, тогда в лодке не спать будет, а сети из озера выбирать. Сети оно не рвет, рыбу не распугивает, народ не топит — и обходите его, как оно вас обходит. Спасибо, оно поумнее будет — первое прячется. И вообще, праздник пора начинать, идите все отсюда.  
И первая пошла к площади, окруженной накрытыми столами.  
Когда все расселись, поднялся староста, громко и бодро объявил начало гуляний и немедленно вытащил супругу танцевать. Музыканты завели бодрый мотивчик, за первой парой подтянулся ещё с десяток, и праздник завертелся.  
Марстен ел, пил, плясал простые и потому любимые деревенские танцы, встречал улыбками кокетливые взгляды девушек, любовался ими, но не ощущал непреодолимых порывов уединиться с какой-нибудь красавицей на сеновале. А вот покружиться в хороводе, поиграть в жмурки в хохочущей толпе, повеселить народ фокусами — отчего и нет?  
Люди потихоньку веселели не только от духа праздника, но и от вполне приземленных самогона, медовухи и настоек местных умельцев. Марстен давно уже видел, как несколько человек перешёптываются и кивают в его сторону, но не лез разбираться, тут же они набрались храбрости и подошли сами.  
— А правда, — лихо начал коренастый мужичок, — что господин Дарвальд Тарм теперь падший и собирается свергнуть нынешнего короля?  
— На кой ему это? — опешил Марстен. — Ему и так есть чем заняться! Дарвальд…  
Но его особо никто не слушал — вопросы всех волновали гораздо больше, чем ответы, тем более правдивые ответы.  
— А правда, что господин Тарм теперь служит Черным Небесам?  
— Господин Тарм стал некромантом?  
— Он выгонит всех с земли и возродит Цитадель падших?  
Марстен слушал все эти глупости и чувствовал, что закипает. Сколько лет эти люди были арендаторами Дарвальда — и после прошлого самодура, желавшего южные фрукты вместо арендной платы и искренне считавшего каждого человека чуть ли не собственностью, Дарвальда они за глаза называли не иначе как даром Светлых Небес. А стоило стать куском старых невнятных сказок — вот и вся память людская о помощи, о защите от ненастий и неурожая, о том, как с любыми проблемами привыкли бегать к господину Тарму.  
Период битья любой морды за Дарвальда Марстен благополучно пережил ещё лет десять назад, когда о том, вернувшемся из долгого, почти кругосветного, путешествия, что только не трепали и в школе их наставника, и среди крестьян, и в Старой Варьяне, и всюду, где случалось появиться. Тогда Дарвальд, как узнал о защитнике своего доброго имени, посмотрел на него, совсем мальчишку — пусть уже и с Драконьим мечом, — как на что-то редкое и невозможное. Но строго попросил больше так не делать и на магические дуэли никого не вызывать, потому что он сам способен защитить свою честь в любой ситуации. И обнял, крепко-крепко.  
— Нет, клыки у Дарвальда не выросли. И когти тоже. Слушай, вы его с вашим оборотнем из озера не путаете, часом? Который ворует девок и соблазняет овец прекрасными песнями?  
— Ч-чего-о? — опешил самый громкий мужик. — Овец — песнями?  
Народ кругом грохнул хохотом.  
— Но колдует он по-прежнему отменно.  
— И осенние шторма, — громко вступила магичка Житека, — заклинать будет он, а не я, не Марстен и не ваше обожаемое создание из озера!  
С таким железным аргументом рыбаки спорить не смогли и решительно подняли кружки за здоровье господина Тарма.  
~*~  
Фейерверк получился по высшему разряду, так что староста долго жал ему руку, хлопал, куда дотягивался, по плечу, и вместе с двумя золотыми поклялся, бия себя кулаком в грудь, прислать младшенького с самым лучшим молочным поросенком. Его жена, более трезвая, подтвердила его слова решительным кивком, и Марстен, ещё немного погуляв и поплясав, засобирался к заводи, где чаще всего видели оборотня.  
Протрезвевшие после фейерверка люди — а зрелище огнедышащего дракона в полнеба очень здорово прочищает мозги! — предлагали остаться до рассвета и встретить солнце, как и положено в праздник Огня, но уважительно вняли туманным доводам об очень важных делах, которые не ждут. Распрощавшись со всеми по пути, Марстен ушёл за ворота и немедленно свернул к озеру, минуя главную дорогу, чтобы не наткнуться на гуляк и избежать очередных разговоров.  
Сторожко следя чарами, прислушиваясь и приглядываясь к ночному редколесью, он дошел до озера и двинулся вдоль берега, повернул у рогатого дерева, пробрался между валунами и вышел к заводи, которую лучше всего описала ребятня. Пока что поисковые чары говорили, что поблизости нет никого крупнее обычной рыбы, и он настроился на ожидание.  
В свете луны и с помощью чар ночного зрения Марстен прекрасно видел и обрывистый берег, и деревья, вздымающиеся к небу, и огромные валуны, за которыми можно было спрятать небольшой отряд, не то что одно-единственное чудовище. Хорошо, что удалось заболтать деревенских, и те не увязались следом!  
Марстен устроился поудобнее на валуне поменьше, положил рядом с собой меч и навел чары невидимости, настраиваясь на долгое ожидание. Сидеть в засаде он не любил — молниеносный удар в лоб был ему больше по вкусу, факт, — но при необходимости умел: по-другому некоторых тварей не выследить.  
Мысли неспешно текли по кругу: о Юльке, которая боится ошибаться, и поэтому ничего не пробует делать, о Дарвальде, которого стоит ещё раз попытаться уговорить начать искать пути в бесхозные “кладовки” давно мёртвых магов, о тёплом пироге Марисы, который завалялся в его собственной “кладовке”, но есть его — точно спугнуть кого угодно, потому что запах свежей выпечки скрыть не получится. Кстати, интересная задачка — скрытие запахов. Полезная вещь получилась бы. Допустим, амулет, который ограничивает мельчайшие колебания воздуха вокруг объекта…  
Марстен машинально зашевелил пальцами, представляя плетения чар, и тут почувствовал, что рядом кто-то есть. Не со стороны озера, а с суши. Неужели нашлись любопытные деревенские? Странно: Марстен рассчитывал, что в это время праздник будет в самом разгаре, танцы и всё тому подобное, на приключения людей потянуло бы попозже, к рассвету — самых загулявших и отчаянных, кому самогон даёт повод не петь и спать, а искать ещё больше развлечений.  
Неизвестный решил выйти к озеру подальше от Марстена и копошился поодаль, не сильно скрываясь — слышно его было в безветрии довольно неплохо. Звуки не походили ни на загулявшего одиночку, ни на рыбака, променявшего праздник на ночной лов. Когда сидеть в засаде совсем надоело, а любопытство начало побеждать здравый смысл, Марстен увидел, как на валун забралась высокая фигура и начала раздеваться. Немного понаблюдав за аккуратно складываемой и убираемой в “кладовку” одеждой, он негромко спросил:  
— И куда ты деваешь украденных овец?  
Дарвальд не стал оборачиваться, повел белым плечом и посмотрел на просвет блеснувший гранями флакон.  
— Я ими плачу за благосклонность невинных дев. Одна овца — одна девица.  
— А рыбаков ты обходишь вниманием?  
— У них я рву сети и краду улов.  
— Какой вредитель, — осудил Марстен.  
Он спрыгнул с камня, как только понял, кто перед ним. Дарвальд же вовсе не смутился, будучи застигнут практически с поличным, как не смущался и того, что стоит голый, открытый всем ветрам и взглядам.  
— А ты любопытный. Не думал, что ты в тот же день рванешь разбираться, о ком ходят слухи.  
Дарвальд повернулся к нему, держа флакон кончиками пальцев. Марстен откровенно залюбовался открытой ему красотой, естественностью, посмаковал ласкающую самолюбие мысль: “Он — мой любовник”. Его очень многое, если быть честным с собой до конца.  
— Не мог же я оставить неведомое грозное чудовище запугивать невинных крестьян и рыбаков, твоих арендаторов.  
— О, да. Чудовище следует укротить, — согласился Дарвальд и опрокинул в себя содержимое флакона.  
Склянка звякнула о камни, оставляя тёмные капли. Тело Дарвальда выгнуло в дугу, он спазматически всхлипнул и с тихим плеском ушёл с высоты в воду.  
Когда Марстен сбежал по крутому берегу к воде, озеро забурлило, и на поверхности показался Дарвальд — бледнее, чем был, черные волосы облепили голову, змеились по шее. Он подплыл ближе к Марстену, улыбнулся, обнажая острые зубы, которые не помешали в своё время поцеловать Дарвальда — впервые по собственной воле.  
— Не хочешь поплавать? — В вопросе звучало шипение-свист, длинный и узкий, раздвоенный язык быстро скользнул между губ и исчез.  
Дарвальд лег на спину, и стал виден его хвост, глубокий сине-зеленый цвет которого стал фиолетовым в лунном свете.  
— Только поплавать?  
Чёрный, с еле заметной полоской белка, глаз скосился на него. Дарвальд легко ушёл под воду и вынырнул у самого берега, улегся животом на песок и подпер подбородок переплетенными пальцами с блестящими чёрными когтями. Марстен подошёл ближе и не успел отпрянуть, когда хвост ударил по воде и поднял волну брызг.  
— Поплавать. Вряд ли ты хочешь ловить рыбу наперегонки. Или у тебя есть иные предложения? — Черный гибкий язык то и дело скользил по губам, завораживая и новизной, и широтой возможных ощущений.  
— Ну да, — мокрый и ног до головы Марстен не стал скрывать улыбку.  
Он с недавних пор стал весьма откровенен. Дарвальд же от любого: “Валь, тебе никогда не хотелось использовать твой большой прочный стол не по назначению?” — впадал в восторг. Очень любил пробовать новое, а после — повторять с вариациями.  
— Лучше сразу говори, что задумал, — предупредил Дарвальд.  
— Я и скажу. Помнишь, я обещал, что и с хвостатым тобой… — Марстен выразительно подмигнул.  
— Возляжешь на песке? — Дарвальд поднял к нему лицо и опять обнажил зубы. Такими укусит — сразу в кровь; стало тяжелее дышать.  
— В воде, — деловито и быстро поправил Марстен. — У тебя же жабры, на песке суховато будет, задохнешься.  
— Марстен, но я даже приблизительно не представляю, как у нас в подобном виде может что-то получиться, — заметил Дарвальд.  
Однако не возразил и не отказал. Марстен умел слышать несказанное: разбирайся сам, а я посмотрю и поучаствую. Кстати, тот стол в кабинете Дарвальда они потом не раз и не два использовали не по назначению; высота оказалась идеальной для многого.  
— Там посмотрим. Ты не против, если я присоединюсь к тебе прямо сейчас?  
Не дожидаясь ответа, Марстен снял с себя мокрую одежду, старательно не подавая вида, что заметил, как смотрит на него Дарвальд — зачарованно. Он где-то умел разглядеть в нём красоту, хотя Марстен считал, что кроме силы и здорового тела видеть нечего. Дарвальд — совсем другое дело: красив даже сейчас, и всё в нём — самое.  
— Марстен, ты о чём таком задумался? — Дарвальд сомкнул пальцы на его щиколотке, царапнул когтями.  
— О тебе. — Он пошёл дальше от берега, куда тянул его Дарвальд.  
— Значит, признак мыслей обо мне — крепко стоящий член и возвышенное выражение лица. Буду знать!  
Дарвальд нырнул и явно нарочно плеснул хвостом, ещё раз обдавая Марстена волной. Он плавал кругами, дразняще отираясь всем телом, задевал ладонями икры, царапал когтями тонкую кожу под коленями, скользил гладкой чешуей хвоста по бедрам и вообще всячески путался под ногами. А когда Марстен зашел в воду по пояс, схватил за задницу и, опираясь, вынырнул, чтобы спросить:  
— Стресс с госпожой Сейдой уже достаточно притупился в твоей памяти, чтобы пойти на риск?  
— Ты о чем? — не понял Марстен и получил в ответ острозубый оскал и гибкое движение черного языка между губами. — О… А ты?..  
— Нарочно кусаться не буду, — заверил Дарвальд и обнял его за шею, потягиваясь повыше. — Мне дороги все части твоего тела.  
Льнущий и прохладный на ощупь, он потянулся с поцелуем, и Марстен не сдержал стона, когда длинный язык проник в его рот и принялся гладить, скользить, толкаться, намекая на другие возможности и острые ощущения. Дарвальд трахал его языком и даже не касался ниже пояса, неимоверно изогнувшись всем телом. Марстен притиснул его к себе, чтобы хотя бы потереться членом, и поразился чуждому, непривычному ощущению под ладонями: гладкая кожа от талии вниз грубела, уплотнялась и становилась чешуей.  
— Никогда… — выдохнул он, — никогда не думал, что кто угодно с чешуей может меня так завести.  
Дарвальд куснул его за губу, легко, но до крови, и зализал.  
— Ты же рыбак. Рыбаку положено хоть как-то любить рыбу. Ловить её в сети. — Когтистая рука сгребла волосы Марстена, заставляя запрокинуть голову, зубы чувствительно оцарапали шею. — Крепкие сети. Или у тебя другие снасти, рыбак?  
Хвостовой плавник мазнул по ступням, хвост проскользнул между ног, и они наконец оказались плотно вжаты друг в друга.  
— Моя добыча, — выдохнул Марстен сквозь зубы, — рвет любые сети.  
— Поэтому ты выходишь на охоту с острогой? — Дарвальд крепко сжал его член когтистой рукой, и смех Марстена превратился в громкий стон. — Пожалуй, стоит рассмотреть поближе твои снасти, рыбак.  
Сказал — и нырнул вниз, так что только волосы взметнулись. А потом пришли ощущения.  
Дарвальд обвил член языком так, как не смог бы ни один человек — спиралью. Тесно сжал, отпустил, дразняще потрепетал вокруг головки и вобрал в рот. Нежнейшая ласка — и когтистые пальцы, мнущие мошонку, тянущие, понукающие раздвинуть ноги. Марстену хотелось орать от силы ощущений, он закусывал себе пальцы и изо всех старался помнить: не толкаться, только не толкаться членом в рот, мягкий, тесный, скользкий, чтобы Дарвальд не поранился о собственные зубы. Потом язык опять облизывал головку, тянулся вдоль вен, юрко проникал между ягодиц и дразнил, толкался, потирался, так что больше всего хотелось раздвинуть ноги и взять всё, что даст Дарвальд. Из мыслей осталась одна: “стоять спокойно”, прочие растворились в воде, спутались с удовольствием, с черными прядями, вьющимися вокруг бедер, с попытками — провальными — не кричать.  
— Ва-аль! — вырвалось вместе с финальной вспышкой наслаждения.  
Язык прошелся по члену, вылизывая, когти ошпарили вздрагивающего Марстена, и голова Дарвальда показалась над водой.  
— У твоего семени совсем другой вкус, когда я в этой форме, — сообщил он, и трепещущий язык показался между темных припухших губ, растянутых в блаженной улыбке. — Должно быть, у этих существ немного другое строение вкусовых…  
Марстен не дал ему договорить, вцепился и подтащил к себе — хотел обниматься в неге после любви. Но ещё больше ему хотелось понять, как на Дарвальда подействовало то, чем они только что занимались: возбужден, спокоен, пусть и рад, что Марстену настолько хорошо, или успел кончить?  
Дарвальд тихо гортанно простонал ему в рот, обхватил руками и принялся медленно, беспорядочно тереться, ластиться к нему. Марстен целовал его, чувствовал губами заполошный пульс и понимал, что так просто они из воды не выйдут.  
— Я тебя хочу, ещё, — пророкотал он Дарвальду на ухо и прикусил тонкую кожу ниже. — Язык у тебя невероятный, но… У тебя в этой форме есть член? Или что-то типа того?  
Что бы там ни было другим у Дарвальда в хвостатой форме, но когда Марстен сжал его загривок, он как обычно замер и зажмурился. А если прикусить шею у самого плеча…  
— Похоже… похоже, они… эти существа… двуполы, — ахнул Дарвальд и весь содрогнулся. — Я… чувствую слишком много. Очень много. Я смогу, смогу, если пойму, как это…  
Марстен почти не слушал смысла слов — хватало интонации, настроения. Он гладил Дарвальда, его прохладное, твердое тело, ласкал языком перепонки между пальцами и медленно, настойчиво касался ниже пояса, пока не нащупал место жарче и податливее, чем твердая чешуя вокруг.  
— Здесь, да?  
— Ох-х-х, Марс-с-стен… — Дарвальд сорвался на шипение и обмяк, цепляясь за шею, когда он осторожно протолкнул палец в узкую щель.  
Непонятное, но нежное и скользкое, и Дарвальду очень, очень нравилось, судя по стонам и вздохам. Марстен шагнул дальше от берега, к глубине, тревожась за сохнущие на воздухе жабры. Дарвальд благодарно улыбнулся и ахнул, когда он мягко погладил внутри щели двумя пальцами.  
— Ва-аль? — позвал он, когда нащупал нечто налитое и твердое.  
Пара движений пальцами — и орган толкнулся вперед, начал расти, раздвинул створки щели и оказался снаружи. Дарвальд, зажмурившись, замер, словно прислушиваясь к себе, к ощущениям. Марстен, всегда готовый помочь с подобным, обхватил ладонью выдвинувшийся член и несколько раз провел от головки к основанию, плотно сжимая пальцы. Дарвальд тяжело сглотнул и вонзил когти в плечи, но Марстен продолжил ощупывать: тяжелый, кожа плотнее человеческой, но тоже гладкая, без утолщения на головке, но чувствительность определенно не меньше. А ещё — поразительно длинный, но неожиданно тонкий для такого размера. И так удобно ложащийся в его ладонь. Идеально.  
— Мне нравится. — Марстен поцеловал приоткрытые губы. — А тебе?  
— Ох… да! — Дарвальд жадно ответил, проник длинным языком в рот, и Марстена немедленно повело.  
Чтобы как-то прийти в себя или хотя бы так же увлечь Дарвальда, он повел кулаком до расширяющегося основания члена и втиснул пальцы в приоткрытую щель внизу, дальше, глубже, но медленно и осторожно, ловя губами, всем телом отклик на каждое движение.  
— Двуполый, — проговорил Марстен, разорвав поцелуй. — В следующий раз я возьму тебя так.  
И пошевелил пальцами, расставляя их шире; Дарвальд распахнул глаза. Он с усилием разжал пальцы и положил ладонь Марстену на затылок, погладил, весь напряженный, и спросил шипяще:  
— А с-сейчас-с-с?  
— А сейчас — ты.  
— Но как? — Дарвальд так опешил, что даже чуть рассеялась поволока похоти в глазах; член не опал, упруго прижимался к бедру Марстена.  
— Ну-у-у… — протянул он, с сожалением вынимая пальцы, — сзади? Ты насколько непотопляемый?  
Дарвальд медленно сглотнул, потом оскалился и решительно велел, проведя по плечам Марстена когтями:  
— Делай, что я скажу. — И очутился у него за спиной.  
— Да, мой командир.  
Марстен не видел Дарвальда, но чувствовал: зубы царапнули ухо, хвост задел ноги, пальцы легли между ягодиц.  
— Расслабься, — прозвучал шепот. — Иначе будет больно. Я могу тебя смазать, но и только.  
— А ты мне помоги, — выдохнул Марстен и зажмурился от предвкушения.  
Дарвальд умел прикасаться. Может, только на него так действовало — не важно. Дарвальд гладил плечи, сдавливал мышцы шеи, с силой сжимал задницу, как-то так вминал пальцы в поясницу, что ноги слабели, и Марстен начинал льнуть к рукам, всем телом выпрашивая ещё.  
Пусть сейчас на пальцах были когти, но и с ними, а ещё с дивным своим языком Дарвальд изласкал его спину и задницу так, что когда между ног уперся член, а руки потянули назад, Марстен с довольным вздохом подчинился.  
— Ложись на меня. И раздвинь ноги.  
— Но…  
— Я удержу.  
Марстен лёг затылком на твердое плечо, Дарвальд обвил его руками, прижался сзади, от груди до хвоста — а член толкнулся чуть позже, сам.  
— В-валь? — Марстен затаил дыхание.  
— Расслабься, — в совете слышался смех, — у этих существ поразительный организм. Тебе понравится.  
— Мне уже… Валь!  
Член медленно, плавно, безупречно скользнул внутрь по наколдованной густой смазке — и потянулся обратно. Вновь и вновь — медленно, как медленно колыхались вокруг воды озера, как лениво гладил его грудь и живот Дарвальд, не касаясь паха.  
— Встает от возбуждения, а двигается — усилием воли, — шепнул Дарвальд и царапнул зубами шею. — Как пальцы.  
Сказал — и мягко сжал на члене Марстена когтистый кулак, принялся двигать вверх-вниз — идеально в такт.  
Ощущения накатывали и накатывали, мягко отсекая всё, кроме чувственного удовольствия. Дарвальд дрочил ему тесно и правильно, а член распирал, растягивал, и Марстен жмурился от идеально точных толчков.  
— Валь, сильнее, я…  
— Заскучал и торопишься? — Дарвальд подхватил мошонку когтями, и Марстен распахнул глаза.  
— Т-ты…  
— С-сильнее? — прошипел Дарвальд и жестко сомкнул пальцы. — А если русалка растерзает тебя, рыбак?  
— Пу-усть! — Здесь и сейчас Марстен не представлял ничего прекраснее.  
Толчки становились всё мощнее и глубже, Дарвальд до боли в ребрах вжал его в себя, и когда в плечо вонзились острые зубы, Марстену показалось, что звезд на небе стало больше в десятки раз.  
— Прости, — услышал он, когда отдышался, и почувствовал осторожное касание языка там, где начал пульсировать болью укус. — Я не выдержал. Ты был такой… мой.  
— Тоже мне, открытие.  
Марстен сполз спиной по хвосту и неожиданно ударился коленями о дно. Оценив, как дрожат ноги после пережитого, он просто сел, оказавшись по горло в воде.  
— Когда это мы успели подплыть так близко? — удивился он.  
— Пока я был в тебе, — отозвался Дарвальд, расслабленно лежащий рядом на воде всё ещё в нечеловеческом облике. — Я боялся, что не удержу под конец. Мы сумасшедшие — любить друг друга в таком виде.  
Точно. Сумасшедшие. Марстен улыбнулся, вспомнив эту невероятную смесь парения, наслаждения и свободы. Он протянул руку, погладил роскошный хвост и притянул Дарвальда для поцелуя.  
— Для разнообразия, — сказал Марстен, с трудом отвлекшись от ласк длинного языка, — можем и так сходить с ума. Ты падший, тебе можно.  
— А ты моя невинная жертва. — Дарвальд провел когтями по ягодице Марстена, нашедшего в себе силы подняться на ноги. — Порабощенная страшным черным колдовством.  
— А я-то думал, это называется мужеложество.  
Марстен призвал теплый ветер, чтобы быстро обсохнуть, и быстро оделся — начало холодать, вдобавок захотелось спать и есть, одновременно.  
— Мое колдовство притупило и твой разум, несчастный!  
В озере плеснуло, волна добежала до ботинок Марстена, он поднял глаза от застегиваемого ремня и убедился, что русалка стала человеком.  
Дарвальд вышел из воды по колено, и на него не получалось не смотреть. Смотреть, любоваться, поражаться тому, где столько лет были его глаза, и не бороться с тягой, а лелеять, смаковать её в себе.  
— Ноги — это потрясающе. Я их люблю, — признался Дарвальд. — Ты что? У меня чешуя где-то осталась?  
— Ничего. Нравится на тебя смотреть. Пойдём пугать тобой деревенских? Они мне еды должны за фейерверк. И поросенка. — Марстен определился, чего же хочет больше, и заодно решил покормить друга.  
— Фейерверк? — удивился Дарвальд. — А сегодня что, какой-то праздник?  
— Середина лета. Мой день, типа того. Забыл?  
— Насмерть, — признался Дарвальд. — Я ведь вообще-то тебе сюрприз хотел сделать, что научился трансформироваться не только в ванне зелья. Как раз к празднику думал.  
Он принялся одеваться, за чем Марстен следил с не меньшим удовольствием, чем за разоблачением.  
— К нему и получилось. Сюрприз — лучше не придумаешь. А так я подозревал, что это ты. Не уверен, конечно, но мысль была.  
— И где я себя выдал?  
— Ты слишком по-деловому отреагировал на слухи. Обычно крутишь носом, но лезешь проверять. И меня бы ты точно позвал с собой. А тут — вообще никакого любопытства. Значит, или у тебя голова не тем забита, или ты в курсе, кто там плещется. Юлька, по идее, тоже должна была догадаться.  
— Думаешь? — усомнился Дарвальд.  
— Спорим?  
~*~  
Юлька готовилась к заплыву по озеру, что заключалось в размахивании руками и безудержном оттягивании неизбежного.  
— Новый слух знаете? — бодро спросила она, когда пощупала воду пальцем ноги и отпрыгнула боком — на зависть любой козе.  
— Какой? — лениво спросил Марстен, пристально следящий за подругой.  
— Про оборотня из озера! — выпалила Юлька и остановилась у кромки воды, чтобы начать заходить по чуть-чуть.  
— Ну-ка? — заинтересовался Марстен. — Он перешёл с овец на коней и с девиц на парней? Валь, не дерись!  
Дарвальд не ограничился подзатыльником и обмотал косу Марстена ему вокруг шеи. Всё — не отвлекаясь от книги по зельям.  
— Не, он кого-то поймал, долго измывался, а потом разорвал и сожрал. Крики жертвы стояли на всю округу! — с придыханием — от температуры воды захватило дух — сообщила Юлька, потом обернулась на поскуливающие звуки. — Эй, ребята, вы чего?  
— Ничего-о-о… — простонал Дарвальд, уткнувшись в плечо Марстену.  
— Всё хорошо-о-о! — вторил тот, содрогаясь от смеха и утирая слёзы.  
— Так. — Стоящей по пояс в озере Юльке море было по колено. — Это вы там были. И кого-то из вас видели. И я даже знаю, почему слышали крики! Всё мне расскажете и покажете, в кого превращаетесь, поняли? А то я пойду Марисе помогу на кухне пару раз — сами пощады запросите. Но моё сердце — камень!  
— Ага, и Валь только что проиграл мне…  
Конец фразы буквально потонул в волне, которую Дарвальд мановением руки призвал из озера на болтливого друга.


End file.
